Revisiting James
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Okay. Before you go read this. This is not an X-over. But as you know they are taking out the Single man from FF. A Student comes back to revisit her past, and decides to have a fun time doing it.   Please review


"James Williams, how the hell are you?"

Looking up from his desk, he was surprised to see Catherine Delaney leaning against the doorframe with a grin on her face. He stood and embraced his former student.

"What are you doing here? I thought break didn't start until the twenty-third?"

"I finished my finals and thought I might as well come home. I was just watching the rehearsal, and I saw your light on as I was walking to my car. What are you doing here so late?" He laughed good-naturedly and collapsed back into his computer chair.

"Not all of us get out so early. Remember, college applications are due in a week, and I have a huge pile to get through," he said, nodding towards the towering stack of papers on his desk.

"Gee, that sucks. I'm sure glad I'm not you!" She said playfully and sat down in the chair pushed against the wall. He took this opportunity to study her appearance. When she had been a high school freshman, she was a skinny little thing with a fiery spirit. Now a sophomore at college, she had matured into a beautiful woman. She was alluringly curvy, her hourglass figure bringing a picture of Marilyn Monroe to mind. Long brown hair fell in gentle waves down her back. Her eyes were large and captivating, clear and sparkling green, and as she peered at him from underneath her long eyelashes, he forced unprofessional thoughts from his mind.

Their conversation was casual as he explained the recent construction done to the school and the superintendent's decision to increase funding for her much beloved art department. Speaking became difficult then, as they were laughing so hard, retelling stories from her four years.

"Oh god, do you remember when I walked past your office and told that freshman girl that you ruined my life, and that she should switch counselors? She was terrified!"

James snorted. "Yeah, I had to convince her that she should, under no circumstances, listen to you. She wouldn't believe me that you were just some pain in the ass student."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line." Her eyes were large and innocent, but she then broke into a deviant smile and started laughing again.

"Ha ha, very funny. You were always making things hard for me. Do you know how difficult it was to make a schedule that incorporated science, music and art? I practically fought with that damn system to add your chorus opposite gym."

Cat tossed her hair casually. "Yeah, but I was president of that choir, wasn't I? That's because I'm so fantastic." Her expression suddenly became serious. "Your job must really suck without me to make things entertaining for you. I'm sorry, don't give up. Someday another spunky girl will come along and test your patience." She patted his knee reassuringly.

"I eagerly await her arrival," he said sarcastically.

"No, but seriously Mr. Williams, we had some really great talks. Remember when I dropped in to say hi during my free period, and then I ended up being late for rehearsal because we couldn't end our conversation? You helped me through a lot."

He coughed. "Like Eric?"

"Ok, I admit that was a mistake." Seeing his raised eyebrow, she added, "Alright, fine! A really bad mistake! A horrible, two and a half year mistake that still has me feeling the effects to this day." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her, inviting her to continue. "Because of him I still don't really trust men, but I fall into relationships too quickly. Everything starts out really well, he seems perfect and I think to myself, 'Maybe this time I've found a truly nice guy!' Everyone comments on how happy we are, and I'm floating on top of the world. But, thanks to Eric's manipulations and lies, I start to overanalyze things. Periods of highs are followed by horrible lows that have me distrusting everything he says to me. The perfect relationship, all of a sudden, is seemingly too perfect. I switch from searching for compliments and approval to disbelieving him when he does." Tears were streaming down her face at this point. She had been holding all of this back for so long that it was pouring out so fast without giving her a chance to think about whom she was talking to. "He then gets mad at me for my mood swings and my inability to trust him. 'I'm not like your ex-boyfriends!' he tells me, and I promise him that I will trust him, and that he is nothing like Eric or anyone else. But as I'm telling him this, I know that I still can't trust him. I continue to dig myself deeper. And then things get really messed up. Like when I dated Jon for a few months, everything was fine until we slept together. It was so romantic. But then he seemed surprised and almost disgusted when I would try to initiate anything. My seductive ploys that had always worked seemed to push him farther away!" Her voice had risen to a fevered pitch as her heart spilled its contents. "Why do I even try anymore? Not just with dating, but with sex? My expectations are always too high, why can't it be like the movies or the books I read? Instead it's an awkward situation that rapidly becomes boring. I couldn't even look at Drew while he fucked me! All I could think about was how horrible this was, how incompetent he was, how bored I was. That's probably why Jon was so surprised when I wanted to fool around after he finished. I was unsatisfied! I'm not just a hole to get off in! God, I've never even had an orgasm!" She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

"Really?" he asked her incredulously, not really thinking. "But I thought…"

"That I've been having sex for four years?" She sniffed and wiped her puffy eyes, regaining her composure. "Yeah, well, that hardly seems to have made a difference, has it?" He knew that she was embarrassed but also searching for acceptance.

"Come here," he told her, standing up and opening his arms. She practically fell into his embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks as he tentatively rubbed her back. It was somewhere in between the pain he felt in his heart as her body shook in his arms, and the feel of his strong embrace and soothing touch that the moment changed. They both felt it.

Slowly, he lifted her face to meet his gaze and tenderly dried her tears with his thumb. Unconsciously, she turned into the touch. He caressed her cheek and thought of only the beautiful woman in his arms, and the tantalizing feel of her satin skin against his hand. Her lips parted slightly, and he couldn't resist grazing his finger along her gorgeous mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed with passion, and yet inviting and warm. He lowered his head, searching her face for a sign of apprehension. Positive he saw none he pressed his mouth gently to hers, stroking her face with his thumb. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he kissed her, the most prominent being: "I can't believe/ I shouldn't be doing this." But all common sense fled when she parted her mouth and he felt her tongue running along the edge of his teeth.

Burying his hands in her hair he crushed her against him and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She strained to reach him, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Greedily they devoured each other's mouths. Their breaths were ragged gasps when they finally broke apart and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Cat, I…"

"Don't, James," She said quietly against his chest. But he couldn't leave it be, he felt responsible and was ashamed. When he tried to protest, she leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I'm over eighteen; I'm not your student anymore. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I could have stopped you at anytime, but I didn't because it felt so right. You felt it too, didn't you?" She asked, almost imploringly. When he nodded, she sighed in relief and walked across to room to look out the window. "To be honest, I always had a crush on you. You were so smart, and you really seemed generally interested in helping me."

"That's because I was. But, Cat, I'm not going to have sex with you in this tiny office." Her head dropped in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was being-" He cut her off.

"You deserve better than that." She spun around and stared at him in disbelief. "You're beautiful, and smart, and god, I want to sleep with you so badly. But not here. If you're sure you want this, I'm taking you back to my house and we're going to do this right." Smiling at him, she nodded. He grinned down at her and wiped at her eyes. "Alright. Why don't you go wash your face while I pack my stuff up. You have your car? Good, meet me in the parking lot in fifteen minutes."

She laughed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I must look like such a mess if you ask me to go clean up." But instead he kissed her.

"You look amazing. But seeing you cry breaks my heart." Her whole body flushed in happiness as he kissed her lightly and sent her on her way. He looked at the pile of transcripts he had to fill out, then in one sweeping motion pushed them off the desk and into his briefcase. He still felt slightly uneasy. She was right; he was legally free to fuck her brains out, but a former student? He wasn't that much older, his thirty-first birthday was only a few weeks ago, but he thought about the feel of her in his arms, her luscious curves pressed into him and made up his mind. Grabbing his keys and coat he practically ran out of the office.

It was snowing when they got to their cars, and by the time they reached his house it had turned into a full force snow-storm. Silently he reached over and turned off the car, pulling the keys from the ignition. He was temporarily blinded as her headlights reflected in his rearview mirror, and then she parked and got out of her car, hugging her jacket tightly around her to ward of the December chill. He then placed his hand at the small of her back to insure she didn't slip on the snow, and led her to the front door. It was a small, two story house and was neatly furnished in a contemporary style, straight out of the Ikea warehouse. He was sliding her coat from her shoulders when a large crack was heard outside, and they were plunged into darkness.

Cat muffled her giggles with her hand as he was forced to stumble through the blackness, a snort escaping her as she heard him run into something and swear. Suddenly a flicker of light; he found and lit a candle.

"I'm sorry about that, the storm wasn't supposed to hit until tomorrow." He peered out the window. "The power line outside is down, and by the look of it the snow won't be letting up anytime soon."

"Guess I'll have to spend the night here," she said seductively, snuggling up to him.

"Guess so." He wrapped his arms around her, and, feeling her shivering, pulled her close against his chest. "Come on, let's get some more candles lit." With a candle in each hand they made their way upstairs and into his bedroom. The room slowly began to come into view as she walked around, lighting all the candles she could find. She set the one in her hand onto the dresser as he pulled a thick blanket from the closet and threw it over the bed.

"Mmm, it's so soft!" She said, running her hand down the dark chocolate fur spread. "But…is it-"

He laughed. "No, it's not real. Do you really think I would make you sleep under a real fur?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She replied with a grin, sitting back on the warm blanket. Then, almost self-consciously, her gaze dropped and she toyed with hem of her wool skirt.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" She shyly shook her head. Walking towards her he added, "Well you are. You can trust me on that. You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel strongly about you, that would be wrong." He grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Are you cold?" She nodded and he ran his hands up and down her arms to warm them up. Then his motions slowed as he trailed his fingers along her collarbone and neck. Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as he continued to stroke her cold body, bringing heat to every inch of skin he touched. When he moved to lift her sweater she merely raised her arms, letting him slide the wool over her head and toss it to the floor. Her upper body, now only covered by a black silk camisole, erupted in goosebumps as the icy air hit her skin. He bent down to kiss her, but started laughing when her teeth began chattering against his lips.

"W-w-warm me up please?" She stammered as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I'm sorry about the heat sweetheart. The power will probably be back on shortly. I guess, I'll just have to warm you up until then." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on it in between his words. When he moved to her neck, she all too frantically grasped at his shirt and began unbuttoning it. He laughed and stepped back, allowing her fumbling fingers access while he loosened his tie. She finally got them undone and pushed the shirt from his shoulders, running her hands over his biceps. Unable to resist, he put his hand onto the back of his head and pulled her into a kiss. This time, their embrace was hot and passionate.

She grasped his shoulders as he whispered against her hair, "What is your most sensitive sense?"

"Stop talking James, just kiss me."

"Answer my question and I will." He replied.

"Touch…" she managed to gasp as he pulled her camisole over her head and forcefully kissed her, before pulling apart again.

"How do you like to be touched my love? Here?" She sighed happily as he stroked her breast where her lace bra touched her creamy skin. "Tell me how you like to be touched." It was an order, and she had trouble answering as he slipped his hand underneath the hem of her skirt.

"I…I…oh god, please…" He pulled his hand away and instructed her to answer. "Ok, I…I like it rough. Oh James, please don't stop. And I…I c-c-can't take it anymore! Please!" With that he had her skirt off and slid her black lace boy shorts down her legs, while she trembled in front of him. He unclasped her bra and without saying anything swept her up and carried her over to the bed, placing her naked form gently on the plush blanket. She stared at him through glazed eyes as he pulled off his pants and joined her on the bed.

When she reached for his erection however, he pushed her hand away and began assaulting her senses by touching her everywhere. "Tonight's about you Cat. Don't think, just feel." Not a hard request to follow while he cupped her breast in his hand and began stroking her nipple, which peaked under his fingers. "You are unbelievably amazing," he mumbled against her sternum where he trailed a line of kisses down her belly. Again she reached for him but he responded by pulling her wrists above her hand.

Suddenly he got up and began rummaging through his closet. She sat up and watched him as he reappeared with two neckties in his hands, a grin on his face. "I think I might know what you need to cum, do you trust me?" She became even more flustered at the thought of being under his control and nodded vigorously. He then proceeded to tie each of her wrists to the bedposts so that she was restrained, but not enough to hurt her. Then he continued his exploration of her body. "I wonder what happens when I do this…" he trailed off as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, while she pulled at the bonds.

He lightly licked and teased her nipple while lightly kneading the other breast, then he switched. This continued for a few minutes, and his fingers began to trace their way down her stomach. Guessing his destination she whimpered in need. He only slowed his pace, drawing lazy circles on the inside of her thighs, coming ever closure to her throbbing need. Finally he stroked her opening briefly, examining his glistening finger and offering it to her. Greedily she sucked it into her mouth, the taste of her own juice on his fingers causing her to get even wetter. Watching this, he had another revelation.

"You like that, don't you?" She nodded forcefully with a moan. "God, your pussy is so wet…I just want to fuck you hard." She trembled and pulled against the ties, twisting her legs to lessen the throbbing of her clit, but nothing helped. If anything, it made it worse. Seeing her like this, he added, "Are you going to fuck my cock? Do you want my thick cock inside your tight wet cunt?" She rubbed her wrists raw trying to break free and he laughed to himself, proud of finding what turned her on.

"You can't have my cock yet. Not just yet, I have to taste you…" He parted her soft, hairless lips with his fingers and flicked her clit with his tongue, sending a shock through her body. He continued to probe her opening while he licked her, his other hand gripping her breast forcefully. She was so hot, so ready for him. Finally he couldn't take it and positioned himself in front of her, using the wetness on his fingers to moisten the head of his cock. "Do you want me now? Are you ready?" She looked at him, her eyes full of need and he entered her, tantalizingly slow. Her head rolled back and she moaned while he teased her, pulling all the way back out before entering her again.

"James, please!"

"Tell me how you want it baby…" He held the base of his penis while he rubbed it against her clit, using all of his self control to withhold until she came first.

"Oh god, fuck me. Please James, I need you to fuck me hard!" He thrust into her and she gasped in pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt, then pulled back and began pumping. Her hips met his with every stroke, forcing his cock deeper into her. The friction was amazing. He grabbed her right leg and lifted it up; thrusting hard into her while she gripped the bedposts and tried to bite back her cries.

"No Cat, I want to hear you. I want to know what makes you feel good." While he spoke he put her other leg over his shoulder and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her slightly and pounding into her. Unable to keep quiet she cried out in pleasure. The sound alone almost brought him to the brink and he had to pull out. Deftly he untied her restraints, flipped her over and entered her forcefully from behind. She quivered as he ran his nails along her back, leaving white streaks that faded into red. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back roughly. When he started rubbing her clit she began bucking and sobbing and crying his name, and he knew she was close. Giving her hair a swift tug he fucked her as hard and as fast as he could, still teasing her clit.

She cried out one last time as wave after wave of ecstasy hit her. The sight of her rapture brought him swiftly to a finish, but unfortunately when her orgasm hit she straightened up and pulled away from him, and he ended up covering her back and the backs of her legs with cum. She collapsed face first on the bed, moaning softly.

He lay down next to her and swept the hair off of her shoulder so he could see her face. She was flushed and smiling slightly, and peered at him from underneath heavy eyelids. "How do you feel?" He asked her, giving her bare shoulder a kiss.

"Mm, so good. But sticky!" She made a face as she realized, for the first time, that she was covered in his cum. He laughed and kissed her again before going into the bathroom and drawing a hot bath. As it filled up he stood in the doorway and watched this gorgeous girl lying on his bed, her hair still mussed up and a grin on her face that told the world she had just been fucked out of her mind and was still basking in the afterglow. When the bath was high enough, he turned off the water and carried her limp form into the bathroom. Placing her in the water and sliding in behind her, he instructed her to lean against him as he began to wash her body with a washcloth. She sighed happily.

"I take it you feel good? Arm." She lifted her arm and he washed it.

"It was amazing. I'm so sleepy though. And I can't move my body! Is that normal?" He laughed and instructed her to lean forward so he could get her back.

"I suppose you're ultra sensitive because that was your whoa hold on now." Quickly he slid an arm around her chest before she tipped forward in the water. "Alright, I think you're done." He quickly stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, then lifted her from the water and dried her off. Then he carried her in his arms to the bed and pulled the covers up around her. As she snuggled in he drained the tub and toweled off, then slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and as he was closing his eyes heard her say "thank you."


End file.
